


An Unusual Morning

by zaffrin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, F/F, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Thirteen, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin
Summary: Yaz can’t believe this is happening.The whole finding out she was an ‘alpha’, at least temporarily, and the uh, extra piece of equipment that apparently came with it after a small accident on an alien planet had been… bizarre enough.But now she was here, back pressed to the console as the Doctor -the Doctor- clutches at Yaz, her lips by her neck as she whimpers somewhat desperately and this has been.. amorning.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	An Unusual Morning

Yaz can’t believe this is happening.

The whole finding out she was an ‘alpha’, at least temporarily, and the uh, extra piece of equipment that apparently came with it after a small accident on an alien planet had been… bizarre enough.

But now she was here, back pressed to the console as the Doctor - the  _ Doctor _ \- clutches at Yaz, her lips by her neck as she whimpers somewhat desperately and this has been..  _ a morning.  _

It started a few weeks ago, when Yaz had fallen into a pool of slimy plant residue on the planet of Omu. She’d noticed the changes when she went for a shower that night, and spent the rest of it panicking.

It had taken a week for her to pluck up the courage to ask the Doctor about it, a week she’d spent rather terrified, shut away in her room, but also… curious. It wasn’t that she  _ hated _ what had happened to her - it was just different. And alarming. As was the way her sense of smell had seemed to heighten, and she found herself quicker to anger and feeling strangely territorial over her own space and possessions. Ryan had reached for her phone over the console one day and she’d almost bitten his hand off. 

When she finally  _ did _ feel brave enough to timidly explain her symptoms to the Doctor, she stared at her with wide eyes for the whole time she spoke and then smacked herself in the head with her palm. 

“Krel sap! I should have known - I  _ thought _ it had a familiar smell!” She’d whipped out her sonic, running over Yaz hastily. “Yep - exactly. Sorry Yaz. It’s nothing to worry about - well. It’s…  _ something _ , but it shouldn’t be permanent. The effects last between two to three months from what I’ve heard.”

“Uh - effects?”

“The -” The Doctor had waved her hand in Yaz’s general nether regions, ears pink. “Anatomical changes. And everything else. How much do you know about designations?”   
Nothing, Yaz had said, so the Doctor had explained. 

Turned out some species had designations that included alphas, betas and omegas. The Omu folk were one such race, and on their planet they had cultivated the properties of a special plant that they had learned allowed them to change designation for a temporary period of time. It was mostly used for recreational purposes between mated pairs, the Doctor had explained, but some chose to take it regularly and change their designation permanently. Yaz, it turned out, had ingested a version of it that made them into alphas. And so, until it wore off, that’s what she was, penis and all. The Doctor had mumbled something about ‘knots’ too, but Yaz had quite honestly been a bit overwhelmed with information by that point. 

So. That had been alarming. But she’d be fine, and she thought she was dealing with it pretty well, all things considered. 

That was until she’d walked into the console room two weeks later and nearly dropped to the floor at the waft of scent that hit her. 

The Doctor was braced on the console, knuckles white as she gripped the edge of it, and snapped her head up as Yaz had halted in the doorway. 

“Oh fuck,” she swore.  _ Swore? _ She didn’t think she’s ever heard the Doctor swear before. “Yaz. Sorry. I meant to get the boys to tell you to stay in your room, I’m - arghhh,” she cuts off when she doubles over, face crumpled as she groaned. 

“Doctor!” Yaz gasped worriedly, making to go to her then stopping herself abruptly. Something felt… off. It was like her head was spinning, like she couldn’t take a breath without inhaling that  _ incredible, perfect _ scent that spread warmth through her insides and made her want to… - want to -

“I’m in heat.”

Yaz blinked. “You’re  _ what?” _

“In heat. Remember what we spoke about - with what happened to you, and the designations?”

Her face flushed. “Um.. yes?”

“Well. My race has them. I’m an omega. And I’m in heat.”

“...Oh.”

So that had happened. Alphas, Yaz had learnt - what she currently was - were programmed to want to mate with omegas, and apparently completely unable to resist one in heat. Omegas felt similarly about alphas. Yaz had learnt that aspect with a rather hands on demonstration. 

“You smell  _ amazing _ Yaz…” The Doctor is saying as she presses herself against her, all small subtle curves, hands wandering, and Yaz is swaying towards her, automatically grabbing for her face as the Doctor rubs herself against her. Yaz runs a hand through sweaty blonde hair, cupping her cheek with the other. She can feel the frantic  _ neediness _ emanating from the Doctor, and it makes a faint tingle of distress curl in her belly.  _ Soothe omega, _ Something murmurs insistently at her inside her head.  _ Omega needs you, alpha.  _

She leans in, scarcely knowing what she’s doing as she inhales deeply by the Doctor’s neck.  _ Fuck _ , she smells good. When she pulls back to glance into her face, the Doctor’s eyes are dark and unfocused, and her eyelashes are fluttering. 

“You, you smell -”

“I know,” the Doctor breathes. She appears to take a breath, and sways slightly, shaking her head. “You - you should go - if you don’t want to - although now you probably _ do... _ god I didn’t  _ think _ \- should have dropped you guys home first. It’s hit me rather fast, this time.”

Her words don’t make sense as Yaz tries to focus on them. She shakes her head. Her hand has tangled in the Doctor’s hair. “Don’t want to what?”

“ _ Yaz.” _ The Doctor says. She doesn’t think she’s heard her question. Yaz’s eyes drop down as the Doctor takes her bottom lip between her teeth. She has beautiful lips, Yaz suddenly thinks. Just plump and pink enough, and the way she’s biting on her bottom one now makes all sorts of feelings rush through her. She’s leaning in and nuzzling her neck before she realises she’s made the decision to do so, like something else is driving her. The Doctor’s scent is even stronger here, and it rushes through Yaz, sending heat straight to her core and -

Oh. That. 

That had happened a couple of times before, and resulted in an interesting experience in private, but this is the first time Yaz has felt her new anatomy react directly to someone else, and her head is rushing so loud she can’t find it within herself to stop and think about it. She thrusts her hips, driving her erection into the Doctor, and the alien woman gasps, clutching at Yaz. 

Yaz turns them, backing the Doctor up quickly until she's against one of the glowing pillars - and what is she  _ doing?  _

“Doctor,” she says, breathless as she paws at her shirts, her voice a little shrill. “I’m - I feel… I  _ can’t…  _ need -“

“It’s okay Yaz,” the Doctor breathes, stroking her hair and helping Yaz shuck her coat and unclip her braces to drag her shirts up. “You’re an alpha now. This is… natural -  _ god,” _ she moans when Yasmin’s fingers find her nipples, “I know what you need. What we both need.”

“You do?” Yaz asks dazedly. The Doctor reaches down, between Yaz’s legs and -

Yaz squeaks as she cups ahold of  _ that _ and squeezes. 

“Fuck,” she gasps, dropping her forehead to the Doctor’s shoulder, hips bucking into her touch as she starts to rub her hand over it. The other woman’s scent has intensified and Yaz inhales deeply. When she presses up with a knee between her legs she can  _ feel _ how wet the Doctor is even through all the layers of material, and she gasps in startlement.

“Oh my god, you’re -“

“I’m in heat,” the Doctor reminds her, perhaps a little defensively. “It’s normal. Just like your knot, when it swells.”

“My what?”

But Yaz doesn’t get her question answered, because the Doctor leans in with her mouth open on Yaz’s neck, nuzzling and - god was she  _ growing? _ Nose pressing into her skin, sniffing like she was searching something out and then -

Yaz yelps, hand clenching in the Doctor’s hair as she bites down, hard. The shock of pain is sudden, and Yaz makes to shove the Doctor away from her in startlement, when what follows grips ahold of her so suddenly her knees almost buckle. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” she curses, as pure lust and pleasure courses through her body, her whole being taken over by an overwhelming need to make the omega pressed against her  _ hers _ .  _ Mate mate mate,  _ her head screams at her. The scent of her is incredible, and it engulfs Yaz’s entire being, almost like it’s seeped into her very bloodstream. She scarcely knows what she’s doing as she tears frantically at the Doctor’s clothes, hearing the rip of fabric but neither of them caring as her breasts are bared to her eager hands. 

The Doctor’s teeth have released her neck, but she’s still mouthing the mark, licking and nipping at her sore skin as she rocks against her. “You should bite me too,” she’s mumbling. “If you want to… maybe after you’ve knotted me…”

“Wait,” Yaz forces herself to say, tugging the Doctor’s head from her neck. It takes all of her strength to focus on her face though slightly spinning vision, her body screaming at her to just fuck her now, take her and claim her for her own. She squeezes her eyes shut and inhales deeply through her nose, trying to ground herself before she can speak. “I don’t…” She focuses on the Doctor’s face. Her hazel eyes are almost black her pupils are blown so wide, and her forehead is glistening with sweat, cheeks flushed. “You keep talking about a knot?”

The Doctor blinks at her. “Did I not cover that when I explained?”

Yaz shakes her head. 

“Oh…” She glances down between them, at the bulge in Yaz’s trousers, and then she curses, loudly. 

“... Doctor?” Yaz blinks at her, alarmed as she twists out of her arms and staggers away to the console, bracing herself over it, her half bare form heaving. Yaz’s gut twists and her cock throbs, body aching to be pressed against the Doctor’s again. 

“We shouldn’t,” she answers tightly, back turned to Yaz. Yaz’s stomach drops in irrational panic. 

“What - no! I want to - I  _ need to _ …”

“That’s your alpha talking - and it’s not even  _ you _ . You don’t - I shouldn’t have. You don’t know what you’re doing. I’m sorry.”

“Doctor -“

“Go now - lock yourself in your room - or, or  _ I’ll  _ go, this is -“

She cuts off with a groan when Yaz steps up behind her and slides her hands round her waist, pulling her slight form back against her. She’s trembling, and her body feels almost alarmingly  _ hot _ against her ( _ in heat _ , her brain reminds her - did that mean  _ literally  _ too? _ )  _ and all Yaz wants is bury herself inside her until neither of them know where one ends and the other begins.

“It’s okay,” she murmurs into the Doctor’s hair. She’s panting - they both are, and her own body is pulsating with need but she forces herself to speak clearly. “This is… not the way I ever imagined this happening but… I  _ have  _ imagined it,” she admits, feeling a spike of anxiety at speaking those words. She feels the Doctor inhale sharply and hold her breath and plunges on. “In case you were worried about… consent or whatever. Unless you’d rather we didn’t. Because that’s fine -“

“No,” the Doctor cuts her off, and turns in her arms to look into Yaz’s face like she is a wonder. She places a hand on her cheek. “Look at you,” she breathes, “all these new sensations - a brand new alpha inside you with an omega in heat in front of you and you haven’t lost a grip on yourself… you’re brilliant, Yaz. Amazing.”

“I am?”

“Yes.” She inhales deeply, and her eyelids flutter, body giving a shudder, and Yaz feels her cock pulse in response. It’s almost painful now, and with the way the Doctor’s brow furrows and her jaw tightens, Yaz imagines she is feeling similarly. She lifts a shaking hand to brush a strand of the Doctor’s hair from her sweaty face. 

She means to say something - she’s not sure what - but it seems the urge to kiss her becomes overwhelming because the next thing she knows, both her hands are buried in the Doctor’s hair and her mouth is slanting over her own. 

One of them moans, and they stumble, bumping and fumbling until the Doctor is perched up on the Tardis console with her shirts shoved up, and Yaz is between her thighs, grinding her new aching cock into the seam of her trousers as the Doctor wrestles with the button on her jeans. 

She nearly cries with relief when she shoves them down - and reminds herself  _ never _ to wear tightly fitted jeans again until this uh… symptom of the sap has abated. Her flesh pulses, and her mouth breaks from the Doctor’s for her to give a cry as clever little fingers dance up over the length of her, and a hand wraps around her. 

“Please Yaz,” she’s panting against her open mouth as she strokes her, “It hurts so much, I need -”

She’d planned to take this slower. Make the most of finally getting to touch the Doctor -  _ the Doctor _ \- like this for the first time, but at her plea, Yaz’s fingers claw at her trousers, ripping them open, and then a hand is shoved down between her legs and her fingers dive into hot slickness that feels like heaven and it’s all she can do to stop herself from ripping her trousers off and burying herself to the hilt inside her in that second. 

“Off,” the Doctor is gasping, pawing at the material, writhing against her, “Take them off.”

She does, yanking at her trousers and the sodden material of her underwear as the Doctor lifts her hips to help, dragging them all the way down and off her legs. Her boots get in the way, until Yaz yanks those off too with something like a growl that comes from somewhere in the back of her throat. 

Her heart is racing, and her vision is starting to blacken at the edges a bit - is this normal? It makes her feel dizzy, and she pitches forward, grabbing at the Doctor as she catches her with strong hands. 

“Yaz?”

“Dizzy - I feel - I feel -”

“It’s okay; I know what you need,” she murmurs, one hand tangling in her dark hair, fingers rubbing soothingly against her scalp. 

“You do?”

She nods and then pushes her back enough to slide down off the console before she turns and - 

_ Oh.  _

The Doctor’s skin is pale and perfect, the dip in the small of her back glistening with sweat and her cunt pink and swollen and shining slick with arousal when she bends over the console for her. She’s never  _ seen _ a woman so wet - a wetness that trickles down her thighs, runs out from inside of her before Yaz’s very eyes. 

“I - you’re -”

“Omegas produce a lot of slick.” She squirms a bit where she stands, and shifts her legs apart a fraction more. “It helps with the knot. - Please?”

“The -?”

“ _Yaz_ _please_ ,” she insists, voice hoarse.

She is hot against the tip of her cock when Yaz slides it through her legs and presses it to her entrance. The Doctor pushes back, her body clutching at her as the tip catches inside of her, like she is trying to pull her in. When she does press her hips forward the feeling almost has her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

“Yes,” the Doctor sighs, her head dropping forward, short blonde hair tumbling down around her face. Yaz finds herself stroking a hand up over her back, trying to take a moment to collect herself and not give in to the almost desperate voice inside her urging her to  _ fuck mate claim _ , the desire to shove her hips hard into the Doctor, fuck her roughly, pound into her open body until she can only gasp her name.    
It’s a little frightening. 

“You can move,” the Doctor pants, rolling her hips back against Yaz. 

“In - in a minute. I’m just - don’t want to -”

“It’s okay,” she says, and reaches round behind herself to touch Yaz’s hip, squeezing her there. “You won’t hurt me. Don’t fight it.”   
Yaz finds herself groaning at the Doctor’s words, and her hips give a jolt that has both of them gasping, and with that, the floodgates seem to open. 

She grips the Doctor’s waist and starts to fuck her hard, the Doctor crying out in apparant delight as she shifts both hands to grip the console again - Yaz hopes she’s not clutching at any levers or buttons that might  _ do _ anything - and with each movement Yaz feels her control slipping in a way that feels utterly freeing and intoxicating. 

The new addition to her anatomy is buried deep inside the Doctor, and Yaz can feel every clench of her inner walls, every inch of her glorious wet heat as she slides in and out of her. It’s starting to ache at the base, like… a pressure, that urges Yaz to push in deeper - almost like something is  _ building…  _ an orgasm, she wonders dazedly? Only it doesn’t feel like that, and she’s just about to open her mouth to say something to the Doctor about it when she glances down and gives a cry of alarm, freezing. 

“What!?”

“I’m - its growing!” Yaz squeaks. “Doctor -” She makes to pull out in a panic, but the Doctor reaches blindly behind her, grasping for Yaz’s hand and squeezing it quickly. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine! It’s just your knot -  _ sorry _ \-  _ really _ should have explained this properly first..  _ Shit _ …” She feels the Doctor flutter around her, and yet  _ more _ of that hot slickness trickles out from between them. 

“I don’t -”

“It’s normal. All alphas get knots at the base of their penis - like a dog!” 

“What!?” Yaz squeaks. “Are you saying I’ve got a dog cock!?”

“No - no, no, it’s just the only earth animal that has similar,” she quickly reassures her. “Can you just -  _ gods _ … Yaz I need you to - you have to push it in. Quickly before it’s too big. I need it.”

Yaz stares down at where their bodies are joined in alarm. “Will it fit?”

“ _ Yes _ just -  _ please _ . Alpha. Please.”

Something about that word leaving the Doctor’s lips sends a full body shudder rolling through Yaz. She moans, eyes rolling back a bit, and her fingers flex where she grips the Doctor by the waist. 

“Omega…” Something drives her to whisper. 

“Yes - that’s good Yaz - so good…” Her words trail off as Yaz starts to rock into her again, and her knot - it’s really swelling now, darker in colour than the rest of her flesh - aches to be buried inside her wet heat. Her hips press forward, and the Doctor arches her back and pushes back against her. 

A flash of alarm shoots through Yaz as she starts to press it inside and watches the Doctor’s body  _ stretch _ as she lets out a cry. 

Her hips still. “Are you sure this is -”

“ _ Yes _ ,” she pants, sounding like she’s speaking through gritted teeth. “It’s fine, omegas are made to take knots just - just keep going, please _.  _ It’s easier once it’s inside.”

She does, shoving forwards again, and the Doctor gives another cry and Yaz can see her knuckles turn  _ white _ on the console, before with another thrust, the knot pops fully inside her and the Doctor comes. 

Her whole body shudders as she orgasms, and Yaz has never felt anything so perfect, her cunt clenching rhythmically around her, gasps and cries spilling from her mouth as Yaz curses. 

_ She’s knotted her _ . Everything within Yaz hums in contentment at that knowledge, and Yaz finds herself rocking her hips again, her movements limited now she’s buried inside the Doctor, but she’s so  _ deep _ in her now it’s somehow even more intense. She bends forward, curling her body around the Doctor as her hips move of their own accord, wanting to feel every inch of her pressed against her. She’s still hot, radiating heat beneath Yaz, and Yaz nuzzles into her hair, panting by her ear as they move together. 

“Bite me.” The words tumble from the Doctor’s lips like a breath of air that Yaz would have missed if her head hadn’t been pressed to close to her own. 

“Huh?”

“My neck.” She lifts a hand, shoving her damp hair aside with frantic fingers, pulling it round behind her head and holding it there to bare her neck. “My gland - just under my ear -  _ yes _ ,” she stipulates when Yaz nuzzles at a spot on her neck where her scent is so strong it makes her head spin. The flesh is pink there, and slightly raised like it’s swollen. She licks at it experimentally and the flavour that bursts over her tongue is indescribable. 

“That’s it,” the Doctor breathes, as Yaz finds herself opening her mouth over that spot of flesh. They are still rocking together, and Yaz can feel what’s she’s certain is a climax this time building steadily within her. 

“I’m - m’gonna,” she mumbles almost deliriously into her flesh. 

“Yes - bite me, come in me alpha,” the Doctor murmurs back, and Yaz gasps, body reacting to her words. Still -

“Are - you sure?” She pants. “I mean -”

The Doctor gives a sound that’s between a huff of air and a laugh, and her cunt squeezes around Yaz. “You couldn’t pull out now even if you wanted to,” she reminds her, and sure enough, Yaz feels the tug of her knot where they are both joined as she thrusts a bit harder. “S’okay. It’s fine. Not compatible. I don’t think. Just  _ please _ …” She twists her neck a bit more, her knuckles white where she grips her own hair, and Yaz can’t hold herself back anymore. 

Her teeth sink into the Doctor’s neck as a  _ growl _ bubbles from somewhere in the back of her throat, the Doctor screams, and she comes. And comes, and comes, her whole body shaking, pleasure washing over her and blackening her vision until all she can sense is  _ the Doctor _ .  _ Omega. _

The metallic taste of blood is the first foreign sense she picks up when she starts to come back to herself, and Yaz lifts her head, blinking blearily down at where she’d bitten into the Doctor’s neck - gland? To see blood trickling down. 

“Fuck,” she curses, and makes to push herself up, pulling back. 

“Ah! No - not yet!” Comes the Doctor’s yelp, and Yaz freezes as she feels the Doctor flutter around her.  _ Right _ . Knot. Inside the Doctor. Her body gives a roll of pleasure, and she swears more come spurts out inside of the Doctor. 

“Fuck,” she repeats. “What -”

“Lasts a while,” the Doctor pants, “Just - just stay still. It’s alright.”

“Lasts a… do you mean the knot, or -”

“The orgasm. Both.” She moans as her cunt squeezes yet more of Yaz’s come into her. Where was it all  _ coming _ from? It was all… very strange. But not unpleasant. Yaz swallows, and lifts a hand to brush back the Doctor’s hair to bare her sore neck. 

“I made you bleed. I’m so sorry…”

“It’s fine.” She twists her neck and flashes Yaz a smirk over her shoulder. “I liked it.”

“You did?”

“Yes.” She feels her squeeze her cock again, and gasps, hands flying to the Doctor’s waist. 

“ _ That _ was deliberate,” she accuses, finding herself smiling. 

They fall quiet, Yaz sweeping her gaze over the Doctor, taking in her half bare form, considering what had just occurred between them. 

“So, um… how long does this usually…?”

“Oh.” She shifts a bit, pushing her upper body up off the console a little, braced on her hands. “It varies really. Can be a few minutes… or longer. I was knotted for an hour once.”

“An  _ hour _ ?” Yaz squeaks, feeling a little alarmed by that. 

“Yeah - but don’t worry. Your first knot. Probably won’t last that long. Could have done this in a better place though… sorry dear,” she adds, and when she pats the console Yaz realises she’s apologising to her ship. She bends to hide a smile in her hair. 

They fall quiet again, and the minutes tick past, Yaz’s thoughts going a mile a minute until she dares to voice one of them. 

“So… what happens after this?” She asks tentatively. 

“Well we should probably eat. And drink. Not much point in a shower since we’ll only get messy again… I should have enough clear-headed time to drop the boys home quick before.”

Yaz blinks at the back of her head. “Before? Before what?”

“Before you have to fuck me again,” she says like it’s obvious. 

“I… what?”

The Doctor twists her neck to look Yaz in the eye, her eyebrows raised. “I’m in heat. And from the feel of it, I’ve sent you into rut too. We’re gonna feel like this for a few days.”

“A few… days?” Yaz feels strangely dizzy at the prospect. Her heart speeds up, delight curling within her. A few  _ days _ with the Doctor, like this? Where she gets to touch her and hold her and feel as incredible as she’s feeling right now? 

“Yep. Sorry. I know this is probably all… alarming.”

Yaz shakes her head, then realising she can’t see her, clears her throat. “No, it’s… fine. It’s fine,” she says, firmer, realising she means the words. It  _ was _ fine. Somehow, being buried inside the Doctor like this felt strangely cathartic. Maybe by the end of this she could pluck up the courage to tell the Doctor how she felt. 

They have fallen quiet again, and Yaz strokes her hands up over the Doctor’s back and sides, fingers brushing against her ribs and her breasts, before she tugs her shirts back down, fretting over her being cold as the sweat starts to cool on their skins. The Doctor hums contentedly beneath her, and Yaz muses how she’s scarcely known her so quiet. It’s nice though. Comfortable. 

She shifts where she stands, and the Doctor  _ pulses _ around her and yet more of her come spurts into her, making her give a soft grunt of surprise. 

“You’ll get used to it,” the Doctor says, sounding like she’s speaking through a smile. “Hmm… it feels like… it should feel weirder than it does. I just came inside someone for the first time,” she confirms, speaking more to herself than the Doctor. 

“Hmm,” the Doctor hums in agreement. Yaz’s thoughts drift, musing on the moment of alarm she’d felt just before it had happened, something in her head reminding her that coming inside of someone usually wasn’t done without explicit consent beforehand, because of course it could -

Yaz’s stomach flips. 

“Hang on - what did you mean  _ you think!?” _

“What?”

“Before I you - you said we’re not compatible - you  _ think _ !?”

“Oh… that. Yeah. Should be fine. I’m not human so I’m pretty sure…”

“ _ Pretty  _ sure? Are you saying there’s a chance I could knock you up!?” Yaz’s voice has risen to a squeak and her heart is beating fast in alarm. 

“No!” She assures her quickly. “Probably not. Maybe. Yeah? Small chance - really small!” She hastily adds. “One percent! One point five maybe. Point six…”

“Doctor!”

“But I’m sure it’ll be fine! Maybe I should shoot myself with a contraceptive when we can separate, just to be sure..” She adds as if to herself. 

“Yeah, maybe!” Yaz splutters. 

“I will. Sorry.”

“It’s.. it’s fine,” Yaz mumbles, telling her heart rate to return to normal. 

“Sorry,” the Doctor says again, “I know this is probably all… a little overwhelming.”

“You could say that.”

“Here.” She carefully pushes herself upright, with Yaz still locked inside her, and reaches round for her arms, pulling them around herselt and leaning back against Yaz. She turns her head, nudging her nose affectionately against Yaz’s. “It’ll help to hold me. Your alpha, I mean.”

“Oh. Yeah. “The feel of the Doctor in her arms, pressed fully against her  _ does _ soothe her, a sense of calm and contentment washing through her. 

“There. See?”

Yaz hums in agreement, letting her eyes drift closed as she inhales the scent of the Doctor against her. The way they are standing is a little awkward, the Doctor’s back arched and Yaz having to stoop a little to keep her hips angled up against her, but it feels  _ good _ , to hold her like this, her scent mingling with Yaz’s own. She can hear the double beat of the Doctor’s twin hearts from here, and every now and then her cunt gives a little  _ pulse _ that perfectly matches the beat. 

Her nose nudges through her hair, and her lips instinctively find the bite mark she’d left on her neck.  _ Mine _ , something deep inside her purrs, and Yaz’s body hums in contentment as she smiles against her skin. 

She kind of likes the way that sounds. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I've written this pairing so I would really appreciate any comments! Thanks sm for reading! <3


End file.
